heartlandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
The clash of Rick and Jessica
The class of Rick and Jessica The clash of Rick and Jessica is the first mission of Rick's story. Protagonist: Rick Chance Objectives *Follow Jessica back to her pimp (sneaking behind her with a four car length) *Clear out the enemies on the train *Kill Treyvon Script Rick is sleeping on the kitchen tabe, obviously drunk and/or high out of his mind. He rolls over, attempting to get comfortable, only to fall off of the table. Rick screams in pain after he collides with the dirty floor. Rick: Fucking fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jessica walks into the living room, still getting dressed. Jessica: Oh good. You're finally up. Rick: Ya ain't gonna even fucking help me up. Such a wonderful fuckin' woman. I'd love to meet your parents. Jessica: Treyvon treats me so much better than you. What happened to you? You used to be such a sweetheat. Rick: Who the fuck is Treyvon!? Jessica: He's a good friend of mine. And he knows how to treat a lady, unlike you. You nasty fuckin' prick. Rick: You've got some mouth on you when you ain't suckin' dick. Listen at you. You're giving me shit when I've given you so much. Jessica: Really? What've you given me? This shitty apartment? Filled with bugs and shit? Fuck you and your mullet. All you do is kill people, get high, play video games and listen to that bullshit music. Rick: Don't you ever talk about raver soundsystem like that again you fuckin' cunt! I'll rip the hairs from your gooch if you say that shit again! Jessica sighs and walks out of the apartment. She slams the door, causing a picture to fall off the wall. Rick: I'll show that fuckin' bitch. I'll show her real fuckin' good. Like a llama or some shit. Rick walks outside and gets in his car. The player must follow Jessica to her pimp. You must stay atleast four car lengths behind her. When Rick arrives at the location where Jessica and her pimp, Treyvon, are meeting up, Rick pulls out his M1911. He points it at Treyvon and his friends. Rick: Put away your penises boys. There's plenty of other non-dried up ass around town. Jessica: Rick. Go home. Treyvon: '''Is you Jessica's ex? '''Rick: Ex? The fuck're you talking about? She's my soulmate for ever and ever and- Treyvon: Well, your girl here likes slobbin' on my knob. Rick: If you nignogs would be considerate enough to give me my girl back, I'd gladly shoot you twice instead of three times! Jessica: Rick! Treyvon: Aw shit! We gotta racist over here! Cap that motherfucker! Treyvon jumps on the Zoomin' Zimmerman train. Rick jumps onto the train at the last second. He pulls himself onboard and gets ready to work his way to the locomotive while clearing out enemies. Once rick gets to the cab, a cutscene is triggered. Treyvon: Listen, man, we can share the bitch. She's too loose for me anyway. Rick: If she's too loosey goosey, why'd you stick it in her poosey? You're contradicting yourself. Plus, I'm not really all that interested in sharin' her. She's mine. Treyvon: Why're we treatin' her like propery anyway? She's a living person with feelings 'n' shit. Rick: Because I know what's best for her! And uh... Fuck you and your hypocritical ways! Treyvon: You mothafuckin' piece of shi-... Rick puts a bullet through Treyvon's head. His body falls onto the ground. Rick dabs his fingers in the blood and sniffs them. Rick: Smells like chicken. Wait... Was that racist? Eh fuck it. Rick walks out of the cab and hops off the train as it has stopped. Mission passed